


【盜墓瓶邪半架空】《陸上三千里》44-55（華中篇）

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盜墓瓶邪半架空】《陸上三千里》44-55（華中篇）

Section 44

二○○七年二月中旬，年節前夕，湖南。  
山溪彎彎，盤山路兒也彎彎，像一條有點髒的灰土色帶子，緊貼著山腰，繞啊繞地往山巒的深處延伸。長沙邊上的無名山溝溝沒啥風景能跟那些名號響叮噹的名山大川一比，可當車行其間，偶然不經意地往車窗外一瞥，青山綿延，綠樹滿眼，渾不似北地的雪白蒼茫。襯著頭頂上那片不知道要比山外的大城市乾淨了多少倍的天空，逐漸西斜的冬陽灑過來，還是能讓人心情舒暢。

這樣的盤山小路，一整天怕也難見到幾輛車，一路是安安靜靜。  
寂靜中，忽有一串輕快樂音響起，但響沒兩句便被切斷，換上男人的聲音。  
「喂！老爹啊……」

山道某處，一個能夠俯瞰溪谷又恰好有空間避過前後來車的彎口，停著一輛掛湖南本地車牌的四座金杯轎車。透過擋風玻璃往內觀瞧，駕駛位上沒有人，副駕座上倒是靠著一個人，繫著安全帶，頭略低垂，深色大帽子蓋住了幾乎半張臉，膚色蒼白，整個人動也不動。考慮到此地雖稱得上荒山野嶺，此時畢竟仍是光天化日，殺人運屍的實施概率極度低微，這位仁兄估計還是能喘氣的，只是在睡覺。

「嗯，有，車子拿到了……」  
循聲望去，發話者站在車外不遠，是個高高瘦瘦的年輕人，一身簡單俐落的休閒裝扮，右手捏著一只剛啃了一口的肯德基香辣雞腿堡，歪歪的腦袋與肩膀之間夾著一部手機。  
「才過鎮上不久呢，我正在路邊休息，再……再一個半小時左右吧！這盤山路彎得跟打結了似的，開不快……」  
嗓音溫潤悅耳，正搭配此人乾淨耐看的五官輪廓，只是咬字給口中的食物弄得有些含糊。邊說邊看了看手錶，又遙望前方層層疊疊的山巒，「行，晚飯前一準到。」而後眼簾一歛，音量一低，「對了，我前些天跟三叔說了要帶個朋友一塊兒回來過年，他有沒有告訴你？」

還有印象否？那通在Coral北京分部臨時宿舍裡接到的電話。  
可不嗎？除了重傷甫癒的吳邪，這位清新脫俗小郎君還能是哪位？

「對，是公司裡的同事，跟我交情特別好……不是，不是姑娘，你別……」

風來，先拂一把他額前細細的瀏海，又小跑幾步，一溜兒躍進了小金杯的副駕座。

啪！  
結束對話，闔上並收起手機，吳邪又咬了一口雞腿堡。咀嚼的同時，面衝著溪谷對岸的大山，然而目光發散，兩眉微蹙，注意力不再被面前的山景吸引，貌似在琢磨考慮著什麼。  
也像在擔心著什麼。

若有所思的狀態並未持續太久，吞下嘴裡的雞肉，再咬一口，接著他便返身走向小金杯，顯然打算要繼續往山裡開了。一步、兩步，緩慢地繞過副駕座，近乎條件反射地一側頭，看了一眼以帽子蓋頭蓋臉睡在裡邊的張起靈，隨之卻腳步一頓，眸子一定，好似從映入眼簾的畫面中發現了啥，眼底倏地閃過一抹興味，嘴角微微一翹。跟著呢，就見他將身子一轉，輕手輕腳地靠上車門，彎下腰，啃了一半的漢堡換到左手，右手由大開的車窗伸進去，小心地自對方的手掌底下抽出一樣東西。  
皮夾錢包？  
快別開玩笑了，哪有那種玩意兒！  
那是一本筆記本，薄薄的，攏總沒幾張紙，淺藍色封皮一角印了兩隻圓滾滾的黃毛小雞，瞧著好像是小學生的寫字簿。  
或許不是好像。瞧！畫滿方格子的頁面上，確實寫了好多好多的鉛筆字，居然還有紅色的批改痕跡。

揭開簿子的封皮，逕直往後翻到有寫字的最後一頁，那裡還沒有被批改過。概略地把方格子中的幾行字瀏覽一遍，吳邪笑了笑，不自覺地輕輕一點頭，然後將本子一闔，放了回去。  
好了好了，真要上路了，自家老頭子催著呢！

萬萬沒料到，剛要動作，腰都還沒挺直，他馬上又愣了。  
這回，瞪大的兩隻眼睛，盯的是自己的左手。

無須想得太多太遠太驚悚，被他拿在手裡的，依然是肯德基最經典的香辣雞腿堡，絕無掛羊頭賣狗肉、掛雞腿賣豬蹄之虞。  
問題，在於好好的麵包雞肉生菜居然都鬧了個瞬間消失，大半塊不見影蹤，只剩手指頭捏住的那一小角了。

定神再一看，不知何時，金杯車裡的「睡美人」醒了過來，沒挪動，沒吱聲，也沒掀掉腦袋上的帽子，定定地坐在那兒，獨獨像在咀嚼什麼般動著嘴巴。過沒幾秒，頭湊近吳邪擱在窗邊的手，張口，毫不遲疑地將最後一點雞腿堡咬走，吞下。隨即彷彿做成了某種結論，自顧自地點點頭，無視投在臉上的驚愕──其實跟驚恐也相去不遠了──視線，再次閉上眼睛。

 

 

Section 45

天色漸暗的下午四點半，終於，髒髒舊舊的小金杯在循著盤山路拐過不知道第幾個彎後，抵達了棲居於大山深處的小村，冒沙井。

望見稀稀疏疏的樹林子後頭冒出好幾幢貼滿花裡胡哨瓷片的三層樓房，較遠處的山坡長出一小片依著山勢延伸的破敗黃泥老屋，吳邪沒加快速度進村，反而一打方向盤，把轎車開上路邊的平緩草坡，停在一團樹影底下。  
用力閉了閉眼，活動兩下肩頸，他側頭看向副駕座。  
「差不多要到了。」

聞聲，睡了幾乎整路的混血「禁公」只是微微地抬了抬臉，沒拉掉帽子去看窗外的景色，貌似仍迷糊著。但他十分確定，這只悶油瓶子已經醒了，清醒。

「那個，慎重起見，咱們再來複習一遍重點……呵啊──」  
吳邪轉回臉，後腦勺靠住椅背，緊繃許久的身體和精神一下子都放鬆下來，禁不住邊說邊打了個哈欠。連開幾小時的山路很是讓人疲倦，偏又不能像以前習慣的那樣點根菸來提神──也不曉得張起靈是從哪裡聽誰說了什麼，自打他出了院就再不讓他吸菸，一見他點菸便直接徒手捏熄帶銷毀，絕對沒得商量。幸好兩位一非尋常人、一非癮君子，這麼一根兩根地捏下來，前者修長的手指頭沒給燙出傷疤，後者則是乖乖地跟香菸說了Bye-bye。沒辦法，再便宜的菸也不是買來當紙團子揉的，更何況黃鶴樓可他娘的一點也不便宜。  
啥？找地方躲起來偷偷吸兩口？這他媽什麼爛提議！難道忘了那樁「一絲香水味引發的血案」，啊不是，忘了禁婆族天生對氣味有多麼敏感？  
扯遠了，言歸正傳。  
「這是什麼地方？我這趟是回來幹嘛的？」

壓低的衛衣帽下傳出淡然無起伏的話音，「這是你家的祖村，這趟是回來過年，還要跟親戚商量遷祖墳的事。」

「待會兒看到我老爹老娘、二叔三叔，你得喊他們啥？」

「伯父、伯母、二伯父、三伯父。」

「如果我家人問你的出身背景，還有咱倆的關係，你怎麼答？」

「張起靈，海南人，當地福利院長大。」淡色薄唇流利地吐出自我介紹，那口氣真叫一個理所應當、天經地義，「先前下地淘過幾年的沙，主要倒的是海斗，去年八月加入Coral的行動探勘部，現在是吳邪的同事。」  
完了？沒完。  
「我今年二十六歲，有工作有存款、有長相有身材，年輕有為，無不良嗜好，未婚。把吳邪嫁給我。」  
不是幻聽，一貫寡言的半妖同志真的一口氣說了這麼長長長長的一段話，毫不顯羞澀彆扭忘詞磕巴笑場，說到最後六個字，還罕有地稍微加了重音。

吳邪扶額，滿頭滿臉滿背景的粗黑線，唇角狠狠地抽搐幾下，一個加強連的草泥馬於心中狂奔，「你要是不想看我老爹心臟病突發、老娘跟三叔拿著菜刀板凳殺出來，千萬把後面那幾句詞兒都忘乾淨，講到同事那兒就行了。」說著忍不住磨了磨牙，咒罵一句，「死胖子他娘的沒一點兒正經！靠譜點會死啊！」  
罵完「求親台詞」的幕後操刀者，立馬一正容色，回歸正題，「還一件事，我們大概會在村子裡待五天，這地方不是Coral，村裡的人跟胖子、Scott、阿甯那幫人也不一樣，比較……比較不能接受男的跟男的在一起。」言及此，目光又移向了張起靈的側臉，聲音低了一些，「所以這五天裡，只要旁邊有別人在，我們就不能夠太──」

「我知道。」

截斷下文的短句恢復了淡然，一點猶豫懷疑和不滿都無，卻聽得吳邪沉默下來。眸光飄向車外，繞著遠遠近近、高高矮矮的農民房兜了個圈子，拉回，然後，聽見自己輕輕地嘆出一口氣。  
手同時一伸，握住身畔人的手，「你明白我為什麼要這麼做嗎？」

手裡的大掌動了動，有力地回握。

「我一定會讓我的家人知道，我已經認定了你，這輩子不討媳婦兒，也不要孩子了。可是，這對長輩們來說，畢竟不是太容易接受的事，我還是得顧慮到他們的心情，不能夠太直接。」  
一面娓娓解釋，一面垂眸凝視。十根手指穿插交握，姿態之自然，說是習慣，更似本該如此。  
「而且，比起一上去就丟一顆震撼彈，把兩邊的關係給鬧僵，我更希望讓老爹老娘、二叔三叔都理解我們，也接受我們，明白這不是一時的衝動或者糊塗，並且把你也看作咱們這個家的一份子……這肯定需要一點時間去磨……」  
停頓，又一聲輕嘆，「總之你相信我，我會盡量在接下來幾天找一個合適的機會，把情況告訴他們的。」

施加於手上的力道加重了幾分，有些緊，但是不疼，恰好讓人安心的力度。不曉得是不是因為彼此的體溫相互影響，張起靈天生微涼的皮膚也逐漸地暖起來。  
感受著這些，有那麼一瞬間，吳邪朦朧地感覺到，面前這只一貫強悍而霸道的悶油瓶子，這個從來不懂得也不想去在乎所謂世俗規範、人情世故的人妖混血兒，好像有一點點不一樣了。  
又有那麼一瞬間，等候在盤山小路前方的目的地，遠離塵囂的小山村，居然變作了戰場。一目便可瞭然的純樸農村景致背後，橫亙起了一道極難翻越的巨大課題，戰局難料，前路叵測。  
這樣的認知落差對比太過強烈，吳邪霎時只覺腦子一熱，不由得刷地一下解開安全帶，將大半個身子探向副駕座，流利地扒掉張起靈的帽子，抱住他的腦袋，急迫地吻上他的唇。  
大把黑髮傾洩而下，一綹綹纏繞指間，覆蓋手臂，絲緞一樣的滑順。

一吻結束，額頭相抵，深深地看進近在咫尺的那對眼睛。彷彿潛游進漆黑的大海，穿過表層緩慢流淌的一股名為鎮定的洋流，下沉，下沉，在深深海底發現兩種翻湧的情緒──期待、忐忑。  
雖被掩藏，卻是真真切切的存在。  
收回視線，吳邪笑了，完全無法控制的笑，情不自禁地又啄了啄兩瓣被唾液潤濕的唇。上身略略退開，雙手隨即下滑，捧著張起靈的臉，大拇指按著他的嘴角，分別往兩邊扯了扯。  
「沒事記得多笑一笑，這樣討長輩喜歡，至少應該對我娘有效。」  
話畢，果斷放開了觸感極佳的光滑肌膚，坐正坐直了身，重又扣上安全帶，手握方向盤。

事實上，在對家人坦白自己的感情之外，這一趟回來，還打算做一件事。  
所以，走吧！面對現實去。

卻是不想，重新踩下油門，駛入「戰場」之前，一個不經意的伸舌舔唇，品著隨同親吻度過來的味道，心底竟猛地升起一陣好奇，竄出另一個念頭。  
可與嚴肅的出櫃主題相關？  
毫不相干。  
那麼，能否晚點再說？  
抱歉，不能。  
「誒，肯德基雞腿堡嚐起來是啥味道？」

聞言，混血「禁公」皺起了眉，雙目微瞇，狀似陷入了思考。  
「像──」

某物像某物，最典型的比喻句型。

且慢！比喻？拿……拿啥子來比喻？屍蟞血屍蚰蜒人面鳥海猴子萬奴王？

「算了算了！」  
電光石火間意識到這一點，吳邪全身都涼了，頭皮也麻了，急忙一抬手掩住張起靈的口，「沒事，別琢磨了，當我沒問！」

 

 

Section 46

二○○七年二月十七日，除夕，上午。  
冒沙井，吳家祖宅。

油漆斑駁的矮圍牆之後，樓高兩層的斜屋頂老農民房呈「冂」字形，圍著一片可以充作曬穀場的院子。這個時節當然沒得穀子可曬，除開長勢旺盛、喧賓奪主的雜草，倒是有一個中年婦人站在院子一角，拿竹掃帚清掃著陰溝邊上的落葉。院門沒關，一隻老母雞咯咯叫著闖了進來，身後跟了五六隻蹦蹦跳跳的黃毛小雞，這兒啄啄，那兒啄啄。  
掃著掃著，婦人抬頭看了看房頂，揚聲喊了一句：「小心點兒啊！腳都踩穩了再走。」

「沒事兒，小case。」老神在在的回答立即飄下來，然後也是一聲喊：「三叔，清楚了沒有？」

「行嘞行嘞！」回應打房子一樓的某扇窗傳出，中年男人的嗓音，「大姪子你別再動啦！就這樣！」

「OK！」  
吳邪點點頭，拿出繩子把魚骨模樣的電視天線和一根竹竿子綁在一塊兒，牢牢地打了個結，又拍了拍手裡的灰塵，謹慎而鎮定地在屋頂上轉了個身，邁開長腿。  
要一個下過怒海上過雪山爬過峭壁鬥過人面鳥且連棺材板都滾過幾滾的專業探寶員爬到離地不足十米處調整一下電視天線什麼的，確實是小菜一碟，對吧？

這個嘛，院子裡的婦人可不敢如此肯定，仰著臉，兩隻眼睛眨也不眨地盯住他的一舉一動，顯然有點緊張。見他穩穩地跨出幾步，隨即像要觀察什麼般蹲低了身子，背對著她坐定在了屋脊正中央，這才鬆下氣來。  
一口氣沒喘完，貌似想到了某件事，便見她左右張望一陣，又張口衝著房頂喊道：「哎，小邪，小張呢？」

疑問落下，屋脊後方立即探出一顆紮著烏溜溜長馬尾的腦袋。

婦人笑了起來，眉眼彎彎，「小張啊，晚上伯母來做一道最拿手的紅燒獅子頭，怎麼樣？」

已經補好了大片屋瓦的半妖老大剛要點頭，他身邊的探寶員同志先不幹了，頭迅速往後一扭，「咋沒問我的意見啊？」語氣一下從方才的悠哉變作了驚愕，又從驚愕變成了無比的沉痛，表情頗有幾分哀怨，「老媽，妳這是赤裸裸的偏心！」

「怪誰呢？我兒子又不捧我的場。」面對埋怨，吳媽媽的神態可是半點不顯心虛，右手還放開了掃帚，叉到腰間。

「冤枉啊，小的我哪裡敢不捧妳的場？昨晚那道青椒炒牛肉，不有小半盤都進了我的肚子？」

「少來！當你娘老糊塗啦？你啊，從小就不愛吃青椒，要不是我直接撥了半盤去碗裡，你是一口都不會吃的。好了，快別扯皮了，下來除草唄……」

你一言，我一語，院子裡的氣氛登時熱鬧起來。抗議的、被抗議的，外加邊上靜靜聆聽的，面上都掛著笑。

 

除夕下午，繼續冒沙井，繼續吳家祖宅。

院子依然是那樣的院子，老農民房依然是那樣的老農民房，乍看之下，整體毫無變化。可若這時有村民打院門前晃過，並且眼神夠毒，想來不難瞧出一些差異：破損掉落的黑屋瓦全給補好了，每一扇窗都擦得一塵不染，大門兩邊換貼上了紅豔豔的新春聯。滿院雜草被除得乾乾淨淨，落葉於牆角堆成一座小山。  
此外，仔細嗅聞，空氣中漫著一股嗆鼻的怪味。

「呼──」  
長出一口氣，放下油漆刷，吳邪從地上站起來，一面活動著兩條蹲得有些痠的腿，一面讓眸光順著面前的圍牆滑出去。新刷的白漆亮得晃眼，滄桑老舊的院牆披上了這件新衣，頓時煥然一新，斑駁不再。  
滑出去，收回來，換過方向再一投，視焦立時越過了院門，落在院牆的另一側，另一位「臨時油漆工」身上。  
哪想還沒把目標清晰地瞧上個幾眼，突然黑影一晃，有人步出大門，走進視野，截住了視線。

望著來人，他挑了挑眉，拉下口罩，「三叔，你上哪兒去啊？」

那是個年約五旬的中年男人，五官生得與吳邪約略有幾分像，但線條更粗獷一些。身板結實，皮膚黝黑，腰桿兒挺得筆直，穿著一件帶了點古風，如唐裝一樣的黑外套。儘管鬢角已有大半染白，眼尾嘴角更少不了皺紋，整個人仍顯得精神奕奕。顧盼步行之際，不誇張，隱隱還有那麼一點兒梟雄的味道。  
此人姓吳名三省，在同輩三兄弟中排行最末，秉性卻最是剽悍，承襲吳家幾代人流傳下來的「傳統」，年輕時是個能下地倒斗的土夫子，現如今領著一幫子手下專門經營古玩生意，長沙、杭州兩地都有鋪子，黑白兩道都頗有人面，算得上圈子裡一號能說得上話的人物，道上人稱吳三爺──對了，順便提醒一句，把好傻好天真的大姪子扔進Coral接受摧殘，更正，接受磨練，正是這隻老狐狸出的主意。  
「沒事，就是去附近晃晃，年夜飯前一準回來。」

「別不是怕接下來幾天在麻將桌上輸太多，打算去後山找老祖宗『借』點兒來預備著──哎唷喂！」

不等把話聽完，吳三省已經一抬胳臂，賞了吳邪一記爆栗，「臭小子！就這麼信不過你三叔我？再說了，你也不想想你爺爺我老爹是啥樣的角色？要問祖宗們『借錢』，哪還輪得到我？」

揭示了血淋淋的「真相」，老狐狸旋即哼著小曲兒循門前的泥土路走遠。道行修練遠未夠班的小狐狸立定原地，一邊抽著氣揉著腦袋，同時，一度被攔截的目光又沿原路奔了出去。  
數米遠處，院牆那一側，張起靈臉上蒙了厚厚的兩層口罩，長髮一綹不漏地收進了帽兜內，手拿刷子，腳邊放著盛油漆的桶子，正以絕不遜於尋寶打怪破機關的專注度，與最後一塊斑駁的壁面奮戰。

 

除夕夜，依然冒沙井，依然吳家祖宅。

屋外冷颼颼，屋內暖融融。老房子的飯廳不大，沒啥裝修可言，餐桌也不怎麼高檔，就是普通到了極點的一張木頭圓桌。擺上八菜一湯，六個人圍坐一圈，倒是挺剛好。

「對了，我說老大，遷祖墳的事情，你跟表公商量得怎麼樣了？」一仰脖悶掉杯裡的綠豆燒，吳三省接著用筷子夾起一大塊鮮嫩的魚肉。看不到的桌底下，二郎腿不但大咧咧地翹得老高，還不停地抖啊抖。

「其實也沒什麼好商量的，表公早都定了，初三一早就開始。」他口中的老大，便是他的親大哥、吳邪的親爹了，吳一窮，老實巴交的前地質勘探員一枚，「明兒個晚上大家都得去祠堂吃大桌飯，他會跟所有人細說。」

「大桌飯啊，那估計沒多少肉吃了，指不定整桌子全素。」吳三省的腳抖得更兇了，把魚肉送進口內，咀嚼兩下，重重一頷首，「嘖嘖！不是我說，大嫂這道清蒸魚做得真是入味，他娘的吃幾回都不膩！」說著又給自個兒斟了杯酒，頭往旁邊一偏，「老二，你也來一塊？」

聽得這句話，一直在邊上做莫測高深狀的吳二白終於破了功，冷冷地朝他瞥去一眼，「叫我二哥，不要叫我老二。」

「噗哧！」  
吳邪一下沒忍住笑，趕緊低下頭捧起碗猛扒了幾口白飯，又往嘴裡塞了小半個紅燒獅子頭。輕輕一咬，肥而不膩的肉丸子幾乎是入口即化，肉汁濃郁，可別說，自家老娘這所謂的「拿手」，當真是半點水分也不摻。

卻不意想，正有滋有味兒地吃著，忽聽娘親大人用無比溫柔慈祥但隱含八卦意味的語調問道：「小張，你談對象了沒有？」

靠靠靠！這……這問題不大妙啊！  
心中咯噔一聲，背脊一緊，他僵硬地側了側臉，就見張起靈放下碗筷，直視吳媽媽，以絕不至於被漏看的幅度點了個頭。

「也是你們打撈公司的同事嗎？」

某人又一點頭。

「哦！是哪裡人啊？」

瓶塞子開啟，語聲低沉，吐字清晰，「杭州。」

「啊？怎麼這麼巧，也是杭州人？」吳媽媽詫異地睜圓了眼，隨之笑開，「咱杭州專出美人，你條件又好，對方肯定是個漂亮姑娘吧！將來有機會，記得要帶來介紹給伯母認──」

「不是姑──」

「咳咳咳咳……咳咳咳咳……」

「哎，小邪，你怎麼了？嗆著啦？我去給你倒杯水……」

暴起的一長串誇張嗆咳即時轉移了吳媽媽的注意力，掩蓋了張起靈正要出口的否認，並且掩護了吳邪由桌下踢出的一腳。

挨了「杭州美人」的一記無影腳，張起靈面上完全不顯波瀾，只有渾黑的眸子底閃過一絲無辜，也似乎有一絲好笑。捧著空碗起身，逕直走到一旁的電飯煲前，淡定地給自己盛了這一餐的第三碗飯。

 

 

Section 47

這是一幅和諧的畫面。

斜度不大的黑瓦屋頂下，幾堵水泥牆架構出一個方方正正的客廳，緊閉的窗扉與窗簾阻絕了室外的低溫。瞧！窗玻璃上有幾個造型簡單的小窗花，紙色紅得鮮豔，想來才貼上不久。日光燈投下亮度合宜的白光，照出乾淨的瓷磚地板和幾樣最基本的大傢俱：木櫃子上擺放了一台小電視，不斷播放出歡快激昂的樂音與歌聲。兩張褪色的舊沙發夾著一只長形玻璃茶几，其上擺有兩杯茶與一大盤新鮮水果、一小盤糖果餅乾。兩名大齡男青年坐在正對電視的那張三座沙發上，一人微微垂首，背脊挺得筆直，雙臂環抱於胸前，一頭烏黑柔亮更勝女子的濃密長髮將輪廓俊挺的臉孔半遮，又一路垂落至腰際，猶如一件質料絕好的黑披風。另一人的姿態則與他成鮮明對比，抱著一只繡花靠墊，斜靠椅背，整個人像被抽去了骨頭般軟軟地半陷進沙發，頭歪在一邊，短髮微亂，半張的嘴為清秀討喜的面容添上幾分傻氣。  
撇開性別不論，兩位仁兄此刻最顯著的共通點，肯定要數閉合的眼簾了──在春晚與周公之間，他們都選擇了後者。

有兩枚具保養眼睛功效的雄性生物，沒有任何可能衝擊道德倫理善良風俗及鼻腔毛細血管的情節動作暨音效，真的超和諧，是吧？

忽然，短髮男子的上身往下滑了滑，失去支撐的腦袋重重地一點，挑開了一雙略顯迷濛的眼。  
「唔……」  
咕噥一聲，他先發了幾秒的愣，接著遲緩地轉動著頭，右看看，左看看，再看了看電視，然後伸出一隻手，於沙發表面緩慢地摸索幾下，由兩塊座墊的夾縫中扒出一支手機，打開螢幕。  
一眼，一秒，迷茫瞬間飛到天外。  
「我靠！」  
不和諧的粗口聲未落，他已如火燒屁股似的彈起來，扔開靠墊與手機，拍了一把身邊的長髮帥哥，「小哥，醒醒！時間到了！」

滴答、滴答、滴答……  
喀！  
老掛鐘高懸於電視機後邊的牆壁，秒針奔走不歇，分針一步到位。除夕夜，十一點五十九分。

 

這也是一幅和諧的畫面。

綿延起伏的山巒隱入了深黑夜幕，天頂銀河流淌，繁星燦燦。銀白星光比泥土路邊稀稀疏疏的幾盞昏黃路燈更來得給力，照出了一座棲居於山坳深處，名為冒沙井的小農村。山溪環村而過，村頭至村尾，散落的民居不足百戶。而此日此夜、此刻此時，無論是新起沒幾年的水泥小樓，抑或年歲已不可考的黃泥老屋，只要不是沒人居住的破敗廢墟、無主孤房，院門前幾乎都豎起了一根高高的竿子，掛上了一長串紅咚咚的鞭炮。

咿呀──  
推開屋門，三步併作兩步地奔過庭院，來到院門外，吳邪匆匆地蹲下身，伸長了右臂，正待點燃地上的鞭炮引信，驀地一個停頓，隨即將頭一扭，笑嘻嘻地把手裡的香往後遞，「你來。」  
線香立刻被接過，就見張起靈上前一步，沒有任何懷疑或猶豫，學著吳邪的樣子，一下點著了引信，隨之給他用力拽了起來。兩個人沒敢停留，以媲美飛箭的勢頭又衝回了院子，站定於屋簷下。  
「捂上耳朵！」  
吳邪剛喊完，長長的鞭炮串已轟然炸開。

劈哩啪啦……劈哩啪啦……  
遠望接連迸放的金色火花、飛散四濺的碎紅紙片，響亮的炸裂聲循著手耳之間的縫隙竄入耳膜。淡淡火藥味兒和著白煙隨風飄來，其中摻了未散盡的油漆味道。  
劈哩啪啦……劈哩啪啦……  
吳邪知道，自己的眉眼連著嘴唇全都勾成了彎彎的弧，弧度明顯。  
被平安邁入了新歲的歡樂所感染？  
這當然是原因。但很顯然的，無庸置疑，只是原因「之一」。

……啪啦！  
見鞭炮串炸出最後一朵火花，歸於平靜，餘下裊裊煙霧與遍地紅紙，吳邪放下雙手，笑著側過了臉。又見身畔人也默契地鬆開了手，偏頭看來，深褐色的眸子旋即改往門外轉，下巴揚了揚。  
「喏，還沒完呢，小哥你聽！」

劈哩啪啦……  
劈哩啪啦……

你聽，仔細聽哪！在逼近零攝氏度的低溫中，在呼呼刮著頭臉的凜冽寒風裡，許許多多宣告歲次更替的鞭炮聲，一串接連著一串，一陣呼應著一陣，彼落此起。有的近一點，有的較遠，有的只吵嚷了片刻，有的持續了許久。似波伏的潮水，若層疊的湧浪，打從冒沙井的各個角落響起。

所以，再好，再壞，再轟轟烈烈，再平凡平淡，過去都過去了。記住應該記住的，遺忘應當遺忘的，放開應該放開的，抓緊應該抓緊的。從現在起，看向新的一年，看著你的未來。

很難具體形容這一刻的感受，有些虛幻，有些不可置信，然而吳邪明白，不需要懷疑，一切是無比的真實。一股喜悅自胸口汩汩湧出，分明佇立在夜風中，卻如跳進了一泓溫泉，四肢百骸都暖洋洋的。笑容更盛，禁不住收回遊移於虛空的目光，一手握拳，舉到了嘴邊。  
「張先生，對於您度過的第一個除夕夜，請問有什麼感想？」  
彷彿正握著麥克風進行街頭採訪的CCTV記者，問罷，還像模像樣地將拳頭移到張起靈面前。

混血「禁公」捏了捏眉心，不假思索地答道：「鞭炮太吵了。」

 

 

Section 48

爆竹聲中一歲除，農曆新年的頭一天堂堂降臨。更似冬風的春風尚且送不了暖，倒是在鞭炮的伴奏聲中四處播送著一股難得被人賦以祥和喜樂意味的火藥味道。  
村頭到村尾，山坡上到田埂邊，硝煙味兒隨風傳遍冒沙井，獨獨吳家祖宅一樓的某間房例外。

雖沒點燈，房裡倒也不是絕對的黑暗。窗簾只拉上了半邊，星光透窗而入，淡淡地瀰散開來，影影綽綽地照出幾件造型簡單而體積碩大的老傢俱。老式硬木板大床貼牆擺在最裡側，床邊糾結著一團黑影。  
嘎吱！床板忽然承受重壓，發出一聲令人牙酸的異響。  
對此，黑影的本體、重壓的製造者──兩名赤身裸體的大男人──可是一點也不會介意。這一刻，除了彼此越發急促的吐息、唇舌的相互吸啜，以及下體彼此摩擦的水聲，他們的耳朵根聽不見其他聲音。

幽暗的房間已被另一股氣味填滿，一種香氣。

「等──啊唔……等、等一下……」  
簡單三個字，發話者卻得以又艱難又急迫的方式喘息著道出。  
仰躺在床上的吳邪微別開臉，主動結束這個從進了房鎖上房門就一直纏綿到大床上連脫衣服時都沒怎麼捨得分開的長吻。一手往下探，按住正握著兩根粗熱肉刃滑動的那隻手，不讓它繼續動作。  
撥開幾綹垂落臉頰的髮絲，直視近在咫尺的面孔，鼻尖相觸，「別摸了……」較平日壓低許多的嗓音分明透著難耐，「進來。」

再直白不過的邀請，張起靈卻半撐起上身，稍稍拉開了兩人的距離。催情暗香流動，滿手透明黏滑的體液，胯下濕漉漉的性器脹得發疼發緊，高高地挺翹著，全然無感於農村老樓沒供暖的低溫。然而，比起情慾，凝視吳邪的目光盛裝著更多疑慮。  
「你可以？」

「靠！你把我當什麼了？一碰就壞的明器啊？還是你真想做死我？」  
沒錯，有人慾求不滿了，相當不滿，這份不滿還得要從頭追溯起：在長白山，人多，狀況更多，也就溫泉池邊擼一管完事；在醫院裡不敢放肆，當時各方面情況也實在不允許，臨到要出院了才偷偷摸摸地互相打過一兩次飛機；出院休養期間，繼續顧忌身體狀況──更準確地說，繼續被自家這只悶瓶子顧忌著身體狀況，火上來了只肯手口並用著解決；回到祖村過年，兩號壯丁，自要招來沒完沒了的掃除修葺工作，整得一幢久無人居的破敗兩層老農民房連屋子帶庭院統統煥然一新是啥代價？不誇張，夜裡一沾枕頭就能打呼嚕。  
也就是說……吳邪心中的小人悲催掩面，前一回真槍實彈地做上全套，還要數幾個月前北京東四老四合院裡的那次「家暴」。  
這不成，過新年了，除舊佈新吧！  
想著，兩條長腿緊緊環上張起靈的腰，「我的情況我清楚，傷都好全了，真不要緊了。」一面說，一面伸長了右手勾住他的脖子，左手在枕頭邊摸索兩下，摸出發小解語花送的那罐凡士林潤膚霜。遞過去，好像遞出的是一份宣戰書。  
「要餵不飽爺，就上祠堂裡睡棺材去。你看著辦。」

此處不再費筆墨讚頌吳家的這位長孫有多擅長自個兒挖坑自個兒埋，就說一句：幸好吳家的長輩們都頗有先見之明，覺得一樓的房間蟲子多、霉味重，全住到了樓上去。天冷風寒，門窗理當緊閉。這一夜，除開熱熱鬧鬧的鞭炮聲，其他那些什麼，祈禱他們一聲都不要聽見。

 

當「戰事」歇停，屋內甜香漸散，屋外的硝煙味兒早已為風吹盡。  
地板上是胡亂拋落的衣衫，床面的被單皺得不成樣子，更別提依然交纏摟抱著的兩人身上究竟沾上了些啥。縱慾過後的狼藉當然得經過清理，不過不著急，在那之前先歇一會兒，緩一緩勁唄！

吳邪臥在大床一側，整個後背貼著張起靈的胸膛。靜靜地躺了幾分鐘，忽然捏起一縷覆在自己肩上的黑髮，懶懶地用手指繞著把玩一陣，再挑開幾乎閉合的眼簾，低頭看了看那條橫過胸前的強壯胳臂，無聲一笑，心說這又是紋身又是長髮的，老娘居然沒說什麼，看不出她的喜好原來也有這麼狂野的一面啊！還是我乾脆建議老爹也來留一把？  
心隨念轉，腦補了一下老實巴交的親爹蓄起滿頭長髮的模樣，隨即噗哧笑出聲來。  
正笑著，側臥的身子突然被扳成了仰面向天。只是面前不是天，也不是天花板，是張起靈的臉。

「為什麼不要我剪頭髮了？」  
如果不夠瞭解這傢伙，肯定要被他的淡然表情欺騙，以為這只是隨口一問，漏看渾黑眼眸深處隱藏的認真。

為什麼？

沒有燈的房間滿佈陰影，陰影中又摻進了薄薄的星光。銀藍色星輝灑上大床來，拂擦著漫淌於張起靈左胸、左肩、左臂和左後背處的墨黑色流火妖紋。或許是因著太過強烈的憤怒，或許是槍傷導致的後遺症，自打在雲頂天宮青銅巨門前顯現，它們再沒有褪去，而是就這樣留了下來，烙印於結實的肌肉、蒼白的肌膚表面。渾然天成，彷彿一幅古樸又妖異的紋身。  
然而，只消他一偏頭，便聽頂級絹綢摩擦一般的簌簌聲響，大把大把的烏絲流洩而下，掩埋所有騰飛的墨色紋路，蓋過兩具光裸的身軀，如為相貼的二人覆以一襲黑毯。

為什麼？  
吳邪別開雙目，凝望指間纏繞的柔細黑髮，收攏五指，以指腹輕輕摩挲。他不會知道，這時的他，神情是多麼的滿足。  
因為這是最直接有力的證據，告訴我自己，這位姓張名起靈的剽悍大美人兒是我的，他的心、他的感情、他的哀怒喜樂愛惡慾，僅僅為我吳邪一人而牽動。至於其他人，無論他們抱著怎樣的目的，無論他們有怎樣的條件和本事，就算比老子漂亮多金個一百一千倍吧，抱歉，下輩子請早。  
此外，這也是個提醒：別忘了當初在海南漁村沙灘上許下的諾言，這輩子，一起走遍所有要去的地方。  
然後……

然後，視焦回到原地，對上長髮的主人眼中的認真，一個促狹的念頭忽地冒了出來。  
「因為我沒錢帶你上理髮店。」  
語罷便要起身，「好啦！起來擦一擦──嗯？」  
一條滿是妖紋的手臂按上吳邪的肩，剛剛給它的形容是強壯，現在，它成了不折不扣的鐵箍。  
掙扎兩三下，他猛地意識到什麼，忙把頭湊過去，像小狗似的用力嗅了嗅張起靈的手指，隨之臉色大變。  
抬眸，眼裡不見了促狹，唯有強作的鎮定，笑容也是強擠的，「夠了夠了，爺已經吃飽吃撐了，該洗洗睡了。」

居高臨下地注視吳邪，混血半妖的黑眸竟也清晰地掠過一絲促狹。如此對看幾秒，俯身、張口，「忍一忍……」居然唯妙唯肖地模仿起了他的嗓音，道出長長一串話，「先別做，等我們下山回去了……」  
停頓，加重音──刻意指數滿分。  
「我隨便你。」

「啊？」躺在砧板上的活魚先一怔愣，跟著又猛烈撲騰起來，「你、你不是吧？不行！我身體吃不住了，我──唔唔唔……」

看來，在辛苦地參與了大掃除、放響了除舊迎新的第一炮之後，咱們勞苦功高的吳邪同志注定還將看到大年初一的日出，真是可賀可喜！可喜可賀！

 

 

Section 49

僻遠且人丁不旺的小山村建不起多大多華麗的祠堂，在冒沙井，所謂的吳氏宗祠，不過就是一棟黃泥抹起來的大房子，連白牆黑瓦都沒得有。跨進門內，院子中央的老戲台子歪歪斜斜，若無「京城名旦」解語花那個級別的矯健身手，估計沒哪個唱戲的鼓得起勇氣抬腿走上去。再往裡進一些，高高大大的靈堂乍一看倒略有幾分氣派，可任誰都數不清屋頂上星星點點地攏總有多少個小洞，真要碰上一場大雨，不難想像這地方該有多「熱鬧」。

大年初一，天晴無雨，拜幾個月前上頭忽然發下的一道「推平山頭、新建公路」的命令所賜，今兒個的老祠堂竟也難得地熱鬧了一把。時近傍晚，院門前搭起了幾座簡單的棚子，擺上爐子大鍋、圓桌板凳，吊上一溜兒的燈泡，柴油發電機於一邊隆隆作響。村民們來來去去，看似忙於準備佈置，為一會兒全族齊聚的大桌飯做張羅，其實多是無事裝忙，閒聊瞎扯。人聲喧嘩，混以陣陣美食出籠起鍋時特有的蒸氣與香氣。

大桌飯、宗族聚會、遷祖墳，聽著怎麼也不像年輕一輩會感興趣的事，可當此時，吳邪的的確確也在祠堂前的一座棚子裡穿梭，眼神專注，手上不停，頗為忙碌。  
忙啥？  
忙著往面前的兩只鋁製大便當盒盛飯裝菜，時不時還要趁亂低頭偷吃個一兩口，順道於心中品評：炒土豆絲，一般般；豌豆炒蘑菇，不差；紅燒豆腐，嘖嘖！十分的入味；地三鮮，嗯……  
貌似感知到什麼，咀嚼的嘴巴、夾菜的手突然一起頓住。  
然後，臉緩緩往後轉。  
「媽……」

自家娘親大人站在他身後，長髮於後腦勺上挽了個微亂的髻，雙手叉腰，袖子捲到了手肘處，一邊的眉毛挑得老高。視線相對，不滿地從鼻腔裡輕哼一聲，彷彿面對的不是一個比她高出了至少一顆頭的男人，是一隻跑來偷油的小老鼠。  
「總算肯起床啦！半夜裡都幹啥去了？早上睡得那麼死，喊也喊不醒。」

臉紅語塞？太弱了，真心弱爆！這種時候，賠笑才是關鍵，「那個，昨晚天氣好嘛，我想說小哥也難得來一趟，這些天淨幫著咱們做苦力了，就拉他一塊兒出門散步。妳也曉得，幹我們這行，體能鍛鍊什麼的也很重要，所以散著散著就……就散到了趙山渡去。」說著，隨口胡謅上附近一個村子的名字。  
多說一句，在大山裡，所謂的附近、隔壁村，往來時間得以小時計。

吳媽媽微微張嘴，臉上清晰浮出四個大字：你倆有病！  
「你們哪……」揮了揮手，順勢一攏額前垂落的髮絲，她顯然喪失了深入瞭解年輕人世界的興趣，「行了行了，一邊兒待著去，忙著呢，別在這兒添亂。要沒事就找你爹去吧，他們仨應該都在祠堂裡跟表公商量事情。」

「誰說沒事了？」吳邪一咧嘴，揚了揚手中的一只大飯盒，盒裡已裝了有八分滿，「我幫小哥打飯，還有點時間，待會兒先給他送回去。今晚討論的是遷祖墳的事，總不好叫他也在底下坐著吧，讓別人看了，還當老爹帶私生子回來認祖歸宗咧！」  
打趣一句，話畢不敢停留，捂住腦袋，腳底抹油，直奔大飯鍋方向去也。

目送兒子修長挺拔的身影於飯鍋邊稍做停頓，迅速往鍋裡扒了幾下，又逕直走出棚子，跨上一輛停在土牆邊的破自行車，手裡還拎著便當盒，跟個送外賣的似的。吳媽媽放下了舉在半空中作勢要敲人腦殼的手，好笑地微微搖頭。  
無奈之外，笑容裡尚有一點欣慰。  
笑罷，一個回身，不意外地對上一道探詢的目光。

「一窮嫂子啊，你們家小邪多大年紀了？」發問者的身分完全不需要研究，反正山村裡多得是會提出這種問題的人物。

「下個月就二十五了。」

「不小了，準備討媳婦了吧？」

閒聊也似的探問偏生精準地戳中一樁心事，微笑頓時變作輕嘆，「早得很，對象都還沒一撇呢！」

「怎麼可能呢？俺瞧這孩子生得可精神了，哪裡會談不到對象？是他太挑剔了吧？」

抿了抿唇，她差點又嘆出一口氣。自打兒子加入那啥勞什子的國際打撈公司，感覺是成熟了也強壯了不少，不再是以往那個過分天真的少爺了，很讓做娘的欣慰。可他成天在野地裡東奔西跑，幾個月才回家一趟，母子倆根本沒多少機會交流。再說，他也的確不是個碰上煩惱就會跑回來傾吐求支招的孩子，寧可自個兒慢慢地糾結。為啥一直孤家寡人一個？是沒碰上喜歡的女孩子，抑或另有原因？枉她為人母親，一時竟真答不上。

不打緊，晚上聚會要吃的菜已準備得七七八八，這時邊上肯定不乏樂於幫忙回答的「熱心人士」：「估計是選擇太多了，大城市可不像咱們這種小破村子，人那麼多，漂亮的姑娘家能有多少？眼睛都挑花了唄！」

「也是，難怪老聽電視上講，城市裡的年輕人結婚是越來越晚了。」

只要這場對話持續地進行下去，並且繼續有不明就裡者參與進來，接下來就差不多該跑題了。  
「不過依我看，去城裡住著也未必見得好，那種地方太亂，待得久了，人心都變了！就說咱村裡的小黑皮，半年前不是去了長沙打工嗎？我聽說啊……」

若心裡梗堵著事情，再新鮮勁爆的八卦也只是從這隻耳朵流進去，隨即由另外一隻耳朵流出來。臉上掛著的淡淡笑容純屬應付，不具意義。視線迅速滑過四周一張張情緒各異的面孔，無意識地飄開。  
緊接著，被一樣東西抓住。  
兩步開外處，擺滿菜餚的大桌子邊角，幾分鐘前吳邪才站過的位置，擱著一只扣著蓋兒的鋁製便當盒。  
心下唉呀一聲，腦中飛快地閃過幾個念頭，組成一個判斷。她幾乎是迫不及待地靠過去，拿起那只沉甸甸的便當盒，轉身往棚子外走。

嘰嘎──  
踏出棚子，剛剛吸入一口因為離了爐子大鍋和閒言碎語而顯得冰冷許多的空氣，一抹影子便與自行車煞車聲一齊到來，攫獲聽覺，撞入視界。  
果如所想，只是速度比預期更快上許多。

「老媽，咱倆心有靈犀啊！」

山風飄送，雖沒能吹開來人牢牢繫於頸間的圍巾，至少吹起了他短短而軟軟的髮。燈光投過來，角度正好，抓住了所有細節，卻沒有落下一絲陰影。年輕而乾淨的輪廓，線條分明但不失柔和，脫離了青澀稚嫩，距離衰敗還好遠好遠。映著橘黃色光線，豐潤臉頰透出十分健康的血色，笑意由嘴邊漫入眼底，眸中流動著奕奕神采。

多麼熟悉且美好的一幅畫面，吳媽媽偏偏愣了，盯住兒子的臉，似乎看出了什麼異樣，眼裡突兀地閃現疑惑，「小邪，你──」

「我知道，放心，送完了飯就過來，不會溜號的。」  
吳邪對此毫無察覺，笑笑地接過自己方才忘掉的便當盒，匆匆往車頭前邊的籃子裡一放，與原有的那只便當盒疊在一起，跟著擺擺手，長腿一蹬腳踏板，「走啦！」

一樣的目送，截然不同的心情。  
直到循著泥土路遠去的影子徹底隱入薄暮深處，吳媽媽仍然靜靜地佇立原地，雙眉輕蹙，若有所思。

 

 

Section 50

「小哥，起床了！」

伴隨中氣十足的喊聲，吳邪推門進入房間，開了燈，不去揭大床上高高隆起的棉被團，逕自走到窗前，將沉沉的兩只大飯盒和一只全滿的熱水瓶放上桌。掀起盒蓋，熱氣與香氣立即撲鼻，雖是一水兒的白飯素菜，仍不失豐盛。  
共進晚餐？別傻了，滿滿兩盒全是張老大一人的份，下肚頂多七分飽。  
「別睡了，快點起來，趁熱吃飯！」

一旦接受了「禁公」若不抓蟲子剁血屍剝粽子啃妖怪而改吃普通人的食物就會因為營養需求問題變身為飯桶的設定，其實也挺帶感的，對吧？

喊過兩聲，幾下擺好了飯盒餐具，沒聽見棉被與床單摩擦的窸窸窣窣聲傳來，吳邪無奈地轉身。哪想還沒喊出第三句催促，身子先像受到驚嚇般猛往後彈開。  
碰！桌子被撞得微晃了晃。  
「嘶──」  
抽氣聲未落，他已經捂著後腰蹲跪在了地上，眉頭緊擰，一秒熱淚盈眶。整個人被一團陰影所籠罩。  
「我靠！疼……嘶！好疼……」

一切發生得太過迅速，陰影的「本體」只能沉默地上前一步，伸出一隻蒼白健壯的手臂，一把將他整個拽起，摟住。另一手輕輕撥開他按著後腰的手，撩高外套和上衣下襬，探進去，掌心貼著被桌角撞疼的部位，不輕不重地揉起來。

吳邪也不客氣，下頷擱上對方的肩，鼻尖蹭進柔軟髮絲，彼此胸腹相貼，「跟你說過多少次了？別悶聲不響地站到我背後，真會嚇死人的……嘶！」又是抽氣，又是埋怨，嘴巴可忙得很，「你這速度也太快了，明明我一點動靜都沒聽見。」

張起靈沒吱聲，手上不停。

享受了一陣子力度適中的按摩服務，兩眉逐漸地舒展。其實吳邪很樂意再享受一會兒，可惜沒那麼多閒工夫，於是拍了拍張起靈，示意足夠，「好了，你快去穿件衣服先，別冷著了。」

是的，悶油瓶張老大此時只披著一頭烏亮濃密的長髮，從頭到腳，連最起碼的一條性感小褲衩都沒得有。在水下鬼船中堅持走了二十多年的裸奔路線，上了陸地的他從來就沒養成穿睡衣的習慣，更何況睡前還做了蠻長時間的「運動」。  
面對晚飯和低溫的勾引兼催逼，他老兄愣是不鬆手，拿自個兒的臉貼了貼懷中人的面頰，淡淡地道：「你比較冷。」

吳邪扯起嘴角，心說老子這是為了誰？「所以別他媽糟蹋了我的苦心，快去穿衣服吃飯。」

「我先弄熱你。」

神效！低沉話音入耳，吳邪只覺腦子轟的一炸，全身剎那就熱了。何止臉紅？腦充血了都！不確定是不是心理作用，一下便驚覺下腹抵著一樣漸漸變硬抬頭的玩意兒，鼻子裡聞到的也不全是飯菜香氣了。  
「要我講幾次？不許跟死胖子和Scott那倆沒正經的亂學！」明知徒勞，還是努力掙扎起來。

在張起靈的認知裡，掙扎和情趣基本是同義詞。從容無壓力地欣賞幾眼媳婦兒的炸毛模樣，視焦忽然一偏，看向他的左耳耳後。那兒，高領打底衫和圍巾覆蓋不到且也不容易被「擁有者」注意到的地方，有一小塊暗紅色瘀血，半遮半露地隱藏於柔軟的髮梢之下。  
稍稍側過臉，傾身，顯然想要像前一晚曾做過的那般，再次將唇舌覆上並用力吸吮，以加深這個印記，卻不知為何，動作反常地頓住。視線再一轉，眸光竟變得銳利如刀，筆直地越過擺著便當盒的桌子，投往窗戶。  
窗簾只拉了半邊，明鏡也似的玻璃之外，天晚了，院子漆黑一片。

又是兩秒的停頓，張起靈默默地鬆開手，轉身走回大床邊，拿起衣褲。

 

天花板上的燈泡亮著，沒照見兩個親暱摟抱的男人，只照出一個處於靜定狀態的房間。窗前的方桌上擺著熱水瓶和兩只冒熱氣的便當盒，滿滿當當的飯菜一口也沒給人動過。

吳邪已經離開了，如獲大赦地逃出了門，一邊喊著糟糕待太久了沒有時間了一邊踩著自行車直奔祠堂而去。張起靈則是換上了衛衣與牛仔褲，定定地站在床邊。截然有異於適才自然表露的那些情緒──儘管也不是透過誇張明顯的方式，此刻，冷峻面孔不帶一丁點表情，冷硬緊繃，彷若雕像，甚至散發出一絲絲令人發毛的寒意，直如一隻地盤遭到侵犯的野獸，蟄伏蓄勢，等待著發起攻擊。然而，眼眸深處有些波瀾，盯視著窗外的黑暗，再緩慢移向房門，又移回窗口，好像正考慮著什麼，並因此顯出罕有的猶豫。  
空氣在下沉，彷彿被添上了不該有的重量。

時間流動，房內種種繼續定止。

片刻後，幽暗的院子一角突然響起一串細微的聲音，聽似人的腳步聲，快速地踏出院門，離去。

 

 

Section 51

站在中國人的傳統觀點看，遷祖墳等同於換風水，又免不得攪擾先人，不是件小事。可話說回來，冒沙井吳家畢竟不是什麼人丁興旺、地位不凡、資本雄厚的大家族，加上這事兒也與大部分人的荷包無關──大頭的錢都給「族長」一家負責掏了嘛！全族齊聚的豆腐宴其實沒啥說頭，幾桌子人吃吃喝喝，聽幾個頭髮花白的老頭子交代了些事情，不多久也就散了。  
作為「族長」的兒子，吳邪卻沒法早早閃人落跑。剛剛把眼光投向破牆下的自行車，屁股還沒離開板凳呢，偏偏聽老爹和三叔招手喊起來，沒奈何，只得陪著笑臉坐上主桌，夾在一桌子連誰是誰都認不出來的老人中間，喝了幾杯綠豆燒，聽了一堆陳芝麻爛穀子的瑣事。等到這幫老頭喝夠了，接著還得負責把輩分最長的表公送回家去。等他終於踩著自行車回到家，已接近晚上九點。  
在杭州，在北京，在熱熱鬧鬧的大城市，此時夜生活才開始。在山裡，在農村，這個點都可以準備上床睡覺了。

綠豆燒算烈性酒，尤其還是村裡人自己釀的，那度數威力跟啤酒絕不在一個級別上。吳邪不是喝慣的人，一連幾杯下肚，起先沒啥大感覺，可隨著酒性發作，腦子是越發暈沉。這時再去村裡的公共浴室洗澡醒酒也晚了，於是逕直推門進房，只打算脫了外套撲上床躺一會兒。不料就著大亮的燈光四下環視一圈，人便一愣。再一圈，神智瞬間恢復清醒，酒意蒸散無蹤。

屋裡沒人。

房間不算小，然而擺設簡單，情況基本一目瞭然。靠窗的一側，幾個小時前送回來的兩只大Size便當盒和熱水瓶都擺在窗前的桌上，蓋子是扣著的。分別拿起來掂了掂，從重量推斷，裡頭連一粒米一滴水都沒剩下。靠牆壁的一側，厚棉被堆在大床床尾處，那高度，那形狀，怎麼看底下都不像能夠縮進一個頎長精壯的男人。床單上有幾道皺褶，快步過去一摸，觸手冰涼，無一絲餘溫殘留。  
怪了！手掌於床面來回滑動幾下，還是忍不住拍了拍、抖了抖被子，心中納悶：悶油瓶呢？放著好好的冬眠機會不要，跑哪裡去了？出門放水嗎？

第三次環視房間，他注意到披在床邊的一件薄羽絨服也沒了蹤影。

 

叩叩！叩叩！  
清脆敲擊聲迴響在老房子二樓的寧靜空氣裡，兩下，稍停，又兩下。

「來啦來啦！」走廊邊上的一扇薄木板門應聲開啟，探出一張略顯疲憊的中年女人面孔。

不待她發話詢問，來人搶先問道：「老媽，妳回來以後瞧見小哥沒有？」

吳媽媽微微一怔，正往上揚的嘴角一下收了回去，「沒瞧見，不在房間裡嗎？」

「奇怪，他人不在，感覺像是出門有一段時間了。屋子四處我都找過了，沒找著。」

「這有啥好奇怪的？也許又上哪兒散步去了，你不說你們要鍛鍊體能？」

吳邪搖頭，心裡清楚得不能更清楚，除非碰上特殊原因，他從海斗裡撈出來的悶油瓶子獨處時會做的事只有吃喝拉撒睡和發呆放空這六件，體能鍛鍊就歸在覓食裡。既然已經接受了「正常食物」且被餵了有七分飽，以現在這季節、這地點──大冷的天、沒妖怪的平凡小山村，睡覺一項便該佔九成九九的壓倒性比例。  
玩兒失蹤？  
不對，越想越不對！  
「我再出去找找好了。妳跟老爹早點休息啊，今晚可夠折騰的。」  
應了一句，轉身兩大步走到樓梯口，右腳才跨下一階，胳臂忽然被抓住。

「等一下！」

嗯？扭回頭，他用眼神表示疑惑。

「你不也折騰一晚上了？渾身都是酒氣還出門？不用找吧！趕緊換套衣服休息去。」

聞言，吳邪顯得有些意外，「我還以為妳打算跟我一塊兒出去找人呢！妳不是挺喜歡小哥的嗎？」

「我……」吳媽媽鬆手撥了撥頰邊的髮絲，繃直的唇勉強扯出一個有點僵的笑，仰臉直視兒子的眼睛，「我只是覺得你緊張過了頭，小張那麼大的一個人，又不是三歲小孩。再說，村裡的路也就幾條，難道還能走丟不成？」  
一面說，一面就著燈光細細觀察，沒從兒子眼中找出希望看見的鬆動，還是那副急著出門的樣子，語速頓時有些不受控的加快，笑容又被斂下，「小邪，你倆說到底也就是要好一些的同事罷了，又不是有其他特別的關係，總不可能做什麼事情都先跟對方交代，任何時候都膩在一塊兒吧？」  
言及此，見兒子臉上的意外更甚，還隱隱有一些小小的慌張冒了出來，她忍不住一瞥他的左耳耳後。有如受到刺激，下一秒又握住了他的手臂，五指深深地捏進衣袖，拔高的語調透出幾分難以掩飾的焦躁，「不管是當同事當朋友，交情再怎樣好也該有個限度，想當初你跟子揚都沒──」

才吐出一個人名，話音隨即煞停。

似有一把隱形的刀當空揮落，斬去了未完的語句，也似有什麼機關被觸動，讓母子二人都如泥雕木塑般僵立。沉默中，只聽敞開的房門後頭傳出斷斷續續的呼嚕聲，不勝酒力的吳一窮已然癱平，錯過了這場對話。  
只是安靜，不是寧靜。

良久，吳邪輕輕掙開母親的手，微偏過頭，不看她欲言又止、後悔但仍難掩心焦的表情，將目光投向牆壁。  
「媽，對我而言，小哥他不止是同事。」語速相對放得相當緩慢，語氣溫和而認真，「要沒他，妳兒子早不知投胎到哪一國去了。我對他再好、再緊張，都不過分。」  
語罷不再停留，開步下樓。

 

倘使把無盡夜空看作一片汪洋，起落的風就該是來來去去的浪。人行於其間，渺小如浩瀚大海中的一尾小魚，那麼堅持，那麼努力，穿過層層疊疊的暗湧，游進一艘沉眠於海底的巨大樓船，游入一座沒有出口的迷宮。

不回應母親的呼喊，也不理會三叔聽到動靜後探出房門來的詢問，吳邪只管大步跨出門檻，穿過院子，沿著家門口彎彎的泥土路快步前行。走，繼續走，一鼓作氣地走，經過幾棟完全熄了燈的農民房，零星地驚起幾聲狗吠，直走到胸口那股突然漲起的情緒平息下來。終於，在一盞昏黃的路燈下站住腳步。  
用力撥幾下額髮，面迎著風，連續做了好幾次深呼吸。任由銳利得幾乎像有實體的冷空氣灌入體內，循著氣管一路往下，把焦躁、疑惑、錯愕、驚慌、憂慮，外加一種隱約抽起來的疼痛、一些像走馬燈般從眼前流過的記憶片段，統統與酒氣一起排除出去，猶如口鼻呼出的一團團白氣。

吳邪知道，自家老娘的反應有些不對，對於那份他又想坦白又想隱瞞的感情，恐怕已敏感地察覺到了一點苗頭，雖然他完全想不出緣由。  
他還知道，因為她情急下的一時嘴快，揭開了自己藏在心底的一道舊傷。  
而心下更清楚的是，現在不是想那些的時候，趕緊找到莫名鬧了失蹤的悶大爺才是要緊事。  
定下了神，隨之卻犯起了愁，才按下的焦躁再度竄出頭：該怎麼找？村子說大不大，讓他這麼走個一圈可也夠嗆。那挨千刀的偏又不是普通人，沒辦法拿起手機，輕輕鬆鬆一通電話撥過去……  
腦中猛地劃過一道亮光。  
哎，對啊！手機！  
迅速回想一遍，是了，剛才的確沒印象在房裡見到那支辦好半年以來基本沒派上過用場的簡易手機。

不管海底鬼船爬出來的混血「禁公」與現代通信設備之間有多麼難搭上邊，吳邪還是抱著姑且一試的心態拿出自個兒的手機，翻找幾下電話簿，找到張起靈的號碼，按下撥出鍵，把機子拿到耳邊。

寒風中，靜夜裡，路燈投出的光圈下，等待接通的嘟嘟聲入耳。  
同時，一串清脆鈴音於背後響起。

 

 

Section 52

倘使能把無盡夜空看作一片凝結不化的黑暗，那麼，眼前這片低矮的圍牆、狹窄的土路、花裡胡哨的樓房，是否也可以跟記憶裡那些曲折幽深的迴廊、巍峨聳立的粗壯木樑、滿是華麗色彩的磚牆，那個好似永遠處於定止狀態的空間，深藏於水下面的世界，產生一絲一毫的聯繫？

張起靈蹲踞在吳家老宅子的屋脊上，一個正好能被邊上老樹的陰影覆蓋的角落，居高臨下地俯視院子裡的動靜：無人老屋靜悄悄的，其中一扇窗口流洩的燈光於地面勾出一個亮色方塊，光暈漫過光禿禿的泥土地，屋角的陰溝邊上擺著一只大水缸。一陣風過來，沙沙沙沙，樹葉與樹枝相互摩擦，遠遠近近，或重或輕，聽著恍如海浪的拍打。  
說是動靜，映入眼簾的景象分明更接近於「靜」。不確定過了多久，才聽聞自行車聲逐漸接近，接著便看一道影子進入院門。吳邪的母親，幾日來總是掛著笑容且表現得親切熱情的中年女人，這時臉上卻帶著幾許憂色，停妥了車，刻意放輕了腳步，走向院落一角，就像今晚她趁著吳邪送飯時悄悄折回來所做的，又瞇起眼往亮著燈的窗口──她兒子的房間──張望了一會兒，似是猶豫考慮著什麼，但最終只皺眉嘆了一聲，轉身進屋。  
關門聲後，老農民房圍出的院子重新陷入寂靜。  
又過了好一陣子，夜風送來一股刺鼻的酒氣，隨後便聽節奏力度相異的幾種腳步聲伴著拉雜的話音一路接近，吳邪的父親和兩個叔叔一塊兒走了回來。三人沒有任何停留，逕直進了屋去。

扮演旁觀者的角色，默默望著這幅畫面，不由自主的，張起靈回想起從前，回想起那艘沉在海底的大船，那個水下面的世界。

說不上自己究竟在那艘沉船裡待了多久──按照吳邪的講法，是二十六年，對於時日年歲，張起靈始終沒有養成非常清晰的概念，也並不怎麼在意。但他曉得，那是一段十分長的時間，足夠讓他從必須倚靠父母照顧的孩子，長成為能夠輕易遊走全船，令船內所有妖鬼精怪畏懼的存在。  
二十六年，那麼長的時間，稚嫩懵懂的男孩變成了強壯凶悍的半妖，水下的世界卻從來不曾改變，一直保持著最初始的黑暗，安靜的黑暗。  
黑暗不會妨礙他的行動，相比之下，徹底凝固的死寂反倒厲害得多，有辦法浸透他的心，封閉年幼時一度活躍的思想和情緒，讓它們深深地睡去。  
活著，但只是活著。  
不是不知道，他的同類們時不時會游出沉船，到水上面去。也不是不清楚，自己的雙親為何再也不見蹤影。  
一水之隔，有一個無比遼闊的世界，先送來了他的父親，然後陸續帶走了他的父母親。至於他，盜墓賊與禁婆生下的混血兒，半人半妖的怪物，獨自行過機關重重的大墓，睡入冰冷堅硬的棺材，用深邃眼眸凝望著甬道階梯下晃動的水波，以經受過最基礎發丘指訓練的修長手指細細撫摸滿牆無法辨讀的陌生文字，抹著灰塵嘗試摹寫那個已經讀不出來的名字，卻始終沒生出離船出水一探究竟的想望。  
因為心底明白，沒有誰會在水上面等他，沒有誰會希望在那裡見到他。  
他的雙親懷抱截然不同的目的而離去，卻在離開前夕做出了相同的決定。

嘰嘎──  
自行車煞車聲打斷回憶。一併飄來的，還有酒氣無法掩蓋的熟悉氣息。  
定神低頭再看，吳邪也回到了家，正踏著略顯虛浮的步子越過庭院，進入房間。走過窗前燈影的瞬間，張起靈瞧得清晰，他眼裡泛著喝了酒後多少會有的迷濛，臉上也有淡淡紅暈。  
思緒忽又浮動起來，再次飄向遙遠的時空。

長長的二十多個年頭，沒有日夜更迭，沒有季節輪替，死寂與黑暗滿滿地填塞著巨大的空間，無休無止。  
不過，也有極其少數的例外時刻。  
沉船裡曾經來過幾撥人，張起靈知道，空氣中最微小的一點變化都瞞不了天生的敏銳感知。  
那些人則不會知曉，當他們打著手電筒扛著武器大肆尋找並掠奪明器，然後觸動凶險的機關陷阱，又或者慘遭包括禁婆、海猴子在內的各種守墓妖物圍堵，又或是起了內鬨以至於自相殘殺的過程中，總有一抹似人似妖又似野獸的黑影，蹲在極高的樑柱上，伏在深沉的陰影中，用淡然無波的眼睛靜靜注視一切變化，又靜靜離去。  
直到那一天，一個落了單的年輕男人，順著泉眼游入一間放滿了瓷器的耳室……

「大姪子你幹嘛啊？這麼晚了，還要上哪兒去？」

二度為腳下的聲響拉回神，正好望見吳邪的背影走出院門，極快地循著土路遠去。  
無須猶豫，張起靈立即起身走到屋簷邊，一縱身便穩穩落至最近的牆頭，悄無聲息地翻出牆，跟了上去。

夜幕闇黑，山村寂靜。一條路，一前一後的兩道人影，打頭者走得急促倉皇，渾然不覺自身一舉一動都落入了他人眼底。  
宛若初見。

最最開始的時候，對於吳邪，張起靈其實沒抱著什麼具體意圖，只是突然間感覺到，這個闖入者身上，有一種令他懷念的氣味，且不帶其他闖入者必備的貪婪凶殘。再及細看那對清澈眼瞳所映現的各種情緒，驚恐、絕望、倔強、憤怒，受了傷，落入困境，那副畏懼但不放棄、脆弱偏又固執的神態，不知為何，他發現自己居然有些轉不開視線。  
如果把這人留下來……  
一念閃過，下一秒便付諸實行，現出了隱藏於漢白玉門後的身形，以氣勢逼退打著同樣主意的同類，制服了他，帶回自個兒的地盤。  
可即便一回到棺材邊上就因著掙扎廝打間的肢體接觸觸發了本能衝動，進而生出佔有對方的慾望，當時也沒有預期，日後會對這個人產生多麼深的感情。  
相遇相識是個意外，緊隨其後，太多變故接連發生，像一場夢，一場充滿更多意外的美夢。待到夢醒，才驚覺自己已經沒有辦法放開這個來自水上面的人，卻連囚禁他都不忍心了。  
所以……

鈴──鈴──

手機鈴音乍起，清脆單調，一下打破寧靜。

走在前方的吳邪明顯震了一震，保持把手機放在耳邊的姿勢，猛一個回轉身，雙目瞪圓，表情先是驚愕，再是糾結。  
「我靠！搞什麼？別跟我說是剛好路過啊！張起靈，你是閒得發慌手癢，乾脆拿我練跟蹤嗎？」糾結歸糾結，最主要的是安心，絕不難分辨。

被指名的一方沒回答，也沒去管羽絨服口袋裡的鈴響，只管定定上前，深深凝視這張總能夠抓住自己目光的容顏。

所以，我要學會在水上面的世界生存。在這個世界，繼續保護我要保護的人。  
就算暫時辦不到，吳邪，總有一天，我要讓你的家人接受我，接受我們的關係。不是用我以往習慣的辦法，是用你所期望的方式。  
我放過你一次，再不會有第二次。

想及此，張起靈心中那點從察覺被窺視後便開始積累騷動的猶疑和不安快速消解，也總算能徹底按捺因自覺受威脅而躁動的妖性，「沒事，回去吧。」

「別！」  
吳邪一把拽住他，一手按下掛斷鍵，將手機塞回口袋。  
放了心，定了神，面上神色糾結依然，「先別回去，我們去附近走走。」

 

 

Section 53

凡是農村所在之處，一得有足夠養活人的耕地，二要有穩定不枯竭的水源，缺一不可。

冒沙井的命眼是幾口歷史已不可考的古井，此外尚有無名山溪一條。彎彎溪流環村而過，奇絕勝景沒得有，沿岸一邊是不算太陡峭的山體岩壁，一邊是一溜極其普通的石灘與樹叢。激流漩渦也無，枯水期的水深只及成年人的膝蓋。溪面寬約五米，水清見底，溪底鋪滿了石塊，最小的也與臉盆差不多大。受著流水經年累月的打磨，它們基本都沒了尖銳的稜角，表面長出一層綠絨絨滑溜溜的青苔，像有誰在水下鋪了一條厚厚的綠毯子。

大年初一夜，村民們入睡之後，閃閃星光和一道由手機發出的手電筒光，卻於淙淙溪水間照出一幅大好「風光」。

嘩啦！  
水花飛濺，如一串串斷線四散的琉璃珠子，當著光照，凌空畫出許多道發亮的無色弧線。  
水珠滴淌，流過一具精壯而赤裸的男體，行經輕輕滾動的喉結、微微起伏的胸膛。  
毫不誇張地說，構成這具身體的所有環節都恰到好處，骨架修長挺拔，肌肉結實勻稱，優美之餘，顯然還蘊含著滿滿的力量，一觸便可爆發。偏白的膚色襯以滿佈左半身胸背肩臂處的張狂墨色線條，猶若跳躍燃燒的黑色業火，為整個人再添幾分野性、幾分威勢。濕淋淋的長髮披散於身後，有一大半浸入了水中，像網子般張開來，隨著水流漂浮擺動。

這時節的水溫理當極低，裸體男人的表現卻淡定得反常。蹲坐水中，自在地掬起幾捧水，先潑濕全身，又洗了把臉，再在水裡泡了一小會兒，然後刷啦一下子站直了，撥開幾綹垂落於頰邊的濕髮，走向溪岸。  
溪流近岸處有一塊巨石，高出水面將近兩米，頂部可容好幾人站立。手電筒光正是從那兒投下來的。  
逆光看去，石頭頂上原來也坐著一個男人，短髮，衣著齊整。

作為美男出浴的唯一目擊者──並且坐的還是視野絕讚的VIP席，吳邪臉上仍舊寫著與美景扞格不入的兩個大字：糾結。  
嘖！該不該告訴這悶油瓶，溪水清澈歸清澈，其實山村裡還是有不少人放著自來水不用偏偏喜歡往溪裡頭洗澡洗衣服倒馬桶，爺我曾經在游泳的時候跟一坨新鮮的屎臉貼臉地說過Hello？  
不過，他很快就放棄了糾結。因為「禁公」張起靈很顯然對他的表情感到不滿，輕巧地跳上岩石，先俯身重重地啃了他的臉頰一口，而後才撿起上衣，擦拭滿身的水珠。

抹了一把臉上的水──記憶裡漂過大便的水，吳邪好笑地瞪出全無殺傷力的一眼。見對方迅速穿回了褲子與羽絨外套，隨意地把滴著水的長髮攏到一邊，隨即老神在在地挨著他坐下，不由皺了皺眉，伸手拿過那件暫且充當了浴巾的衛衣，起身挪到上風處，蹲下，幫忙擦起濕髮來。  
一大把漆黑濃密的濕頭髮捏在掌中，觸手仍覺滑順如絲。使勁兒擰了兩把，擦著擦著，也不知道自個兒的思路是怎麼跑的，一轉兩轉，內心驀地生出一種衝動。不等細思，一句話已然出口。  
「小哥，我跟你說過嗎？我進Coral的原因。」

半妖老大將眸光投向虛空，做心安理得享受服務狀，「你說過要還錢，很多錢。」語調平穩淡然，沒有洩露眼底快速閃過的探究。

「那我有沒有解釋過，自己為什麼會欠錢？」  
問是這麼問，然而心下瞭然，答案為否定。否則當不至於在聽見自家娘親道出那個名字時，生出那樣強烈的錯愕感，就似被戳中了一個自以為已經徹底痊癒了也忘記了的舊傷口。  
可以痊癒，怎麼可能忘記？只能是不去觸碰，不去想起。  
不待回答，吳邪做了一次深呼吸，說了下去，「我有過一個很好的朋友，他叫解子揚，我習慣喊他老癢。我們打年紀很小很小的時候就認識了，不分上學放學，成天玩在一塊兒，標準的穿同一條褲子長大的發小。有一陣子大家都說，我跟他好得簡直像是一個人。」  
一面說著話，一面將濕了大半的衣服攤開，挑了較乾的一塊，覆蓋張起靈濕漉漉的頭頂髮根，稍微出力揉擦。  
「小鬼都比較調皮，記得那時經常是我出些亂七八糟的餿主意，他去執行。有幾回在學校裡做壞事被逮住，那傢伙硬氣得要命，不管老師怎樣抽，絕不把我給抖出來。」  
語速自然地放慢，眼前卻如流水一般掠過好多好多畫面，情節與背景各自不同，主角則相同：不知天高地厚的兩個小屁孩。  
「老癢的爸爸很早就不在了，他是媽媽一手拉拔長大的，母子兩個的感情特別的親密。他媽媽可漂亮了，人又溫柔，我都叫她漂亮阿姨。」

或許是不希望彼此之間還有什麼不可說的秘密，或許是太清楚自己的心情波動從來逃不過那雙過於犀利的法眼。也或許沒這許多考量，純粹是急需要一條發洩情感、平撫心緒的管道。總之現在，比起煩惱「出櫃問題」，吳邪更想先揭開心底那道舊傷口，疤痕也好，新長出的皮肉也好，裡邊其實滲血流膿了也沒關係，一絲遮掩都不必，完完全全地展示給身畔這個人看。

「我跟老癢從念小學一路要好到高中畢業，我考上大學的那一年，他去了外地工作，聯絡就逐漸少了。到我畢業以後，有一天，他跑來找我，說阿姨生了重病，需要花一大筆錢治療。他手邊沒錢，必須去借，但那得有個擔保人，就是替他保證一定能還錢的人。他在外地沒幾個朋友，找不到人幫這個忙，只有我了。我當時沒多想，聽完就答應下來。」  
說到這兒，不自覺的，手上的擦拭停了。  
「沒有多久，我收到一封信，是老癢寫來的，信上說──」

「他騙了你。」打斷他的是肯定句。

吳邪無聲地笑了笑，苦笑。胸口泛出的酸讓他漏聽了話音裡隱藏的東西，一種更沉於語氣本身的重量。  
雙手重新動作起來，「沒錯，他跟漂亮阿姨都走了，只曉得出了國，不知道最後去了什麼地方。我哪裡還得了那筆錢？差點被討債的給活活砍死，最後是我三叔出面掏錢擺平了這事。老狐狸跟Coral的老頭子有交情，覺得我太二太天真，就把我給送了進來。要想離開，除非賺回那筆錢。」

話題展開得突然，暫停得也突然。直到將近一米長的烏亮髮絲被他整個兒地擦過兩遍，不再滴滴答答地滴水了，和了潺潺溪水聲的沉默才又被打破。

「那段日子很難過，我沒辦法接受自己被最好的朋友背叛的事實。後來冷靜下來了，才慢慢想明白一些事情。」  
將濕衣服扔向一邊，五根手指頭如梳子一樣岔開，指尖插進半濕的黑髮，溫柔而熟練地順著髮流梳理，一下，一下。  
與此相呼應，吳邪內心也有一把隱形的小梳子，細細地梳理著浮動的情緒。  
「老癢這個人啊，我還是瞭解的，多少年的相處不是假的。不過，無論我跟他的交情多深多鐵，他最在乎的，總歸還是他媽。真要給逼急了，只要能夠保護好漂亮阿姨，哪怕讓他犧牲最好的朋友，也是在所不惜。」  
略一停頓，他吐出一口長氣，凝視從指間流洩而下的髮絲，「一個人活在這個世界上，會跟很多人產生感情，而那些感情是有深淺輕重之分的。平時當然沒事，可一旦遇到必須做取捨的特殊情況，必然要選擇去保住最重要的那份感情，放棄掉其他。什麼背叛，什麼人心險惡，說到底，往往就是這麼簡單的一回事。」

傾訴結束了，簡單做出這樣的結論，人卻還沉緬於某種摻了釋然與無奈的複雜情懷中，心也還是隱隱的酸。未及抽身回神，忽聽簌簌聲響，手裡的大把長髮溜溜地滑開，視野一晃，撞進一雙深沉更勝夜色的眼睛。

「你能原諒他？」

「我……」吳邪又沉默了，半歛眼簾，轉而盯視腳下粗礪的岩面，動了幾下嘴唇才繼續發出聲音，「用不著琢磨什麼原諒不原諒，我想我這輩子是不可能再見到老癢了。」

「如果能呢？」

目光轉回來，這次幾乎是秒答：「問候他娘先。」

張老大沒能聽出話中雙關，眼神認真，「你不恨？」

「恨……」吳邪的視線再度飄遠，然後拉回，再後靜默，最後開口，「算了吧，我何苦折磨自個兒？說真的，他也不容易。」  
說著，陷入苦逼回憶中的表情突然一改，便見他忒流氓地挑高了眉毛，一手擒住面前人的下巴，擺出一副電視劇裡色瞇瞇的軍閥老爺調戲美人兒的經典架勢，嘖嘖兩聲，嘿嘿地咧嘴笑道：「恨什麼呀，老子反正不虧了，是吧？」

去理解，而不是輕言怨恨與原諒。  
不用忘記，學著換一個方式記起，這樣就好。

手被拿開，再被緊緊地握住，微涼而柔軟的唇瓣落進掌心。

「吳邪。」

「嗯？」

張起靈的神情似有觸動，看著他，明顯有話要說。可沉吟了一小會兒，最終啥也沒說出口，只是極輕地搖了搖頭，示意沒事。

吳邪滿臉都是疑惑不信，心說這他娘的是想唬誰？你當咱倆不熟啊？一同不穿褲子的交情是同穿一條褲子能比的嗎？未料還沒想出法子拔開瓶塞子，自己先記起了一事，全身不禁觸電似的一震，低呼出聲，「唉呀！媽的，差點給忘了！」  
過年、遷祖墳、設法委婉出櫃──這些之外的第四件大事，此行的第四個目的，不知不覺被這些天來的種種瑣事與意外插曲覆蓋。直至此刻，寧靜平和的星空下，嘩嘩流淌的小溪邊，近距離長時間無干擾地面對半妖老大不曉得怎麼能恰好從他的倒楣盜墓賊老爹那方遺傳來的男模級俊臉，總算豁然回想起來。  
還好，時猶未晚。  
抽回手來，吳邪挺直了上身，雙手按住混血「禁公」的雙肩，口氣嚴肅，眼神比認真更認真，「張起靈同志，聽好了，我有一個神聖偉大的任務要交代給你……」

 

 

Section 54

大年初二，晴朗無雨的好天氣仍在延續。冬陽努力於低溫中傳遞暖意，循著山坡滾落下來的風也不至於冷得太刺骨。  
傳統習俗中，這是出嫁的女兒回娘家的日子。那沒有女兒女婿可回門的老吳家，卻也別有一番熱鬧。

早晨，咯咯叫的老母雞又大搖大擺地領著一隊黃毛小雞進來串門子，一路歡快地蹦蹦跳跳。吳二白練完了太極，坐在院子裡的矮竹凳上，手裡抓著一袋米糠，一把一把地衝著牠們撒過去。吳三省抖著腳蹲坐在老房子的門檻邊上，一手捏著米糍，一手捧著白粥。吸哩呼嚕地喝到一半，忽聽一串腳步聲響，就看吳邪一身輕便地從屋裡走出來，先衝兩人道了聲早，然後站到屋簷下，像要活動筋骨般簡單做了幾個彎腰壓腿、動肩膀甩手臂的拉伸動作，忽地把腦袋一仰，揚聲驚呼：「小哥，你幹嘛呢？」

這一聲來得突然，另兩人的注意力立即被吸引，順著他的目光，看向了「冂」字形老屋一側的房頂。  
張起靈站定在離地兩層樓半高的屋脊正中，合身的黑色運動裝完全襯托了身形的修長，長髮於腦後紮成一束馬尾，濃黑的髮絲隨風飄飛。聽聞呼喊，身子不動，臉微微一側，定定地低頭看去，面上波瀾不顯──真不誇大，若能配上一把寒光閃閃的兵刃，換上一套飄逸一點的衣衫，古代武林高人江湖盟主的範兒也不過如此了。  
見狀，吳家倆兄弟你看看我、我看看你，禁不住都有些變色。老江湖們的警覺性之高，自不待言，可若沒有那聲喊，光天化日之下，竟是誰也沒發覺屋頂上不聲不響地多了一個大活人。

張大俠沒吱聲，默默地與吳邪對視一眼，別開視線，作勢要挪動一條腿。後者似乎明白了他的打算，不等這一腿真抬起來，匆匆搶前兩步，打著手勢勸阻道：「別啊小哥！這裡可不比Coral的訓練場，要剛好有人經過，看你在屋頂上撲騰來撲騰去的，能不給嚇出心臟病來？就是我老爹指不定都吃不住。再說那些輕功還是基本功的，你反正早都爛熟了，換個低點的地方練不也一樣？停練個幾天也不打緊吧？」

這話起到了說服效果，張起靈想了想，點點頭，卻不去找什麼高高架著的梯子，而是稍一矮身穩住重心，逕直邁步穿過傾斜的屋簷，走到邊沿處，單手扣住簷角，身子往下一掛，另一手便抓住了二樓房間外的陽台柱子，雙腳踩上欄杆。再一縱身，哧溜一下子，一眨眼的工夫，人已經穩穩地返回地面。

目送張大俠揮一揮衣袖瀟灑離去──其實是回屋裡面對吳師父派下的武功秘笈，啊不，生字作業去，吳三省又迅速地與吳二白交換了一個詫異的眼神，口中嘖嘖兩聲，問道：「大姪子，那姓張的小哥什麼來路？」

Bingo！吳邪心中暗暗歡呼，表面上不忘裝出一副不以為意的口氣，「三叔你不是老糊塗了吧？我不是介紹過？跟你年輕的時候差不多，倒斗淘沙的幹活。」一面說，一面又活動起了手腳。  
不是愛裝，實在是太瞭解自家這位叔叔的脾氣了，若有事想請老傢伙幫忙，先找個辦法把他的興頭給挑起來，決計會比自己開門見山地拜託要管用得多。

吳家三爺扯起嘴角，「差不多？他娘的差得多了！他那是普通土夫子能有的身手？你當咱們倒斗的都進過戲班子雜耍團，下了地得先給墓主唱一齣《鬧天宮》，還是表演一把空中飛人？」邊說邊朝屋頂抬了抬下巴，正色問道：「不開玩笑，前兩天我是沒大留意，老實交代，那小哥兒到底啥來路？」

成功以半妖老大的非人哉身手挑起老狐狸的興趣，按照計劃，接下來便該逐步地切近正題。小狐狸於是聽話地停下動作，回轉身，也在門檻邊蹲下，兩眼直視對方，「吉林張家你熟不？那個手指頭特別長的盜墓家族。」

吳三省一怔，「吉林張家？你小子怎麼知……」話未說完，先意識到了問句背後的涵義，臉色再度微變，「張張張，難不成那小哥是張家人？」

喲！瞧這表情，看來華和尚沒忽悠人，有戲！  
說不上是期待是好奇是緊張或者別的什麼，吳邪的心跳頓時有點加快，他可不認為家裡這兩位叔叔曉得的事情會比那渾身刀疤的冒牌和尚少，「沒錯！正是吉林張家人。」

「人」字甫落，便聽另一道平穩的聲音傳進耳中，「小邪，這不對。」

出聲同時，吳二白抓起一把米糠，不疾不徐地撒出去。剛才的注意力完全為張起靈所吸引，忘了繼續餵食，母雞小雞此刻都等得急了，圍在他腳邊咕咕咯咯地叫個不停，抗議帶催促。  
「據我所知，吉林張家是一個十分古老並且封閉的家族，就好像一般認知裡的世外高人那樣，全族定居於長白山脈某個非常隱蔽的雪谷內。他們不但絕少與族外人合作，連結婚都嚴格限於族內通婚，以此來確保血統的延續，以及家族內部千百年來所積累的各種秘密和財富的傳承。」  
說到這兒，他又伸長了胳臂，劃著半圓撒了一把米糠，「那張小哥不是海南人嗎？真要是張家的子弟，又怎麼會加入Coral這樣的打撈公司？」  
此人於長沙市區經營一家頗有規模的中國風茶館，在杭州西湖邊上也開了一家分店，恰恰呼應了舉手投足間所散發的一股沉著練達、精明冷厲的儒商氣質。雖不若資深土夫子吳三省那般深入地涉入古玩生意，因著家世背景和茶館這個場所本身所具備的一種包羅萬象的複雜與獨特性──從吃喝八卦聊股票到攤牌談判亮刀子，基本統包，在道上也有一定程度的影響力。

當著兩道疑惑不信的眼光，吳邪一聳肩，「沒啥不對的，小哥是私生子。」  
對於張起靈的出身，他並不打算隱瞞。  
「二十幾年前，張家派了族裡的一個年輕人混入官方組的一支考察隊，在海南的某個偏遠漁村待了很長時間，探摸水下的一座大型海斗。就是在那時候，這人跟當地的姑娘好上了。」  
但也沒打算徹底吐實。  
「等到考察活動結束，那廝拍拍屁股就回了東北，再沒出現過。後來，漁村姑娘生了個兒子，沒法養活，就送到了福利院去。」

雖不中，亦不遠矣。而且比起真相，這番解釋更「合乎情理」。

老狐狸們沉吟了一小會兒，吳家三爺嗤笑一聲，接回話頭，「都說張家人把家族裡的規矩當聖旨，居然也會偷偷在外頭留種？那小子如果不是家族裡的刺頭，那漁村大妹子就肯定美得冒泡！」

這個……  
吳邪乾笑兩聲，抹了把額角的冷汗。

「確定是吉林張家？」吳二白仍有懷疑。

「沒有直接證據，但有八九成的把握。當年那男人留下過不少信息，指明了他出身於東北的一個張姓盜墓家族。不過，我對這方面的事情接觸得還太少，起初也聯想不到什麼，直到上回去長白山，才頭一次聽道上那位老前輩陳四爺手下的華和尚提起吉林張家的名號。小哥是張家的私生子什麼的，還是那傢伙主動問起的。」  
停頓片刻，見三叔皺起了眉毛做思索狀，二叔也沒再質疑了，吳邪終於決定挑明目的，啪！像靈機一動似的打了個響指，「既然咱們都說起了這荏，二叔三叔，你倆能不能想法子幫忙打聽下那個張家的消息？好比他們的老窩究竟在長白山脈的哪兒，或者最近的動向之類？」

吳三省把大半個米糍塞進嘴裡，哼哼道：「這事兒恐怕不容易。」

「還能有你吳三爺辦不到的事情？」

面對姪兒的質問，老狐狸毫不猶疑地給出一記附帶了椰蓉粉屑的腦瓜子。  
「小兔崽子，你他娘的也得先看看這是什麼事情啊？跟吉林張家拉關係，今天就是換成你爺爺我老頭，都不一定辦得到。」  
罵了幾句，神情轉為嚴肅，「剛剛沒聽你二叔講嗎？張家內部有世代傳承的秘密和寶貝。如今知道這個家族存在的年輕人是少了，但至少在我這一輩，大夥兒都還相信他們積累了不少好東西，包含了修練發丘指的獨家法門。那你想，這道上混的，哪個是好惹的主兒？能不去打那些東西的主意？為什麼這麼多年過去了，始終沒聽說張家有啥金貴玩意兒或者秘密流出來，也沒另外見誰練成了發丘指，反倒是眼紅那家族的人變得越來越少了？」話音低沉，其中的暗示不言可喻。  
「大姪子，怎麼找張家的消息或者老巢不是真難，可你要明白，張家人必定不是好惹的。你要是貿貿然送上門去，他娘的，你三叔我講句難聽的，只怕咱們想收屍都收不著。老子送你進Coral是要你多歷練，不是讓你去當雪山裡的肥料！」

小狐狸拍了拍後腦勺沾上的椰蓉屑，也跟著正了容色，「沒那麼嚴重，我沒打算要幹嘛，就是希望盡量多打聽一點張家的具體消息，告訴小哥。至於知道了之後要怎麼做，那是他的事情。」看自家三叔又張了口，他趕緊做了個聽我說完的手勢，「我已經欠了小哥不曉得多少條命，這輩子是沒法還清了，可不管怎麼說，多少還是得想辦法還，不能就理所當然地混過去。偏偏小哥那人性子忒冷淡，沒啥特殊愛好。我想來想去，大概就只有他的出身，可能算是心裡的一個結了。」  
想幫張起靈找到有血緣關係的親人，想讓那只悶油瓶子跟這個世界建立起更多一點的聯繫。那麼，就算將來有一天，自己不在了，他也不會再如從前在海底那般孤獨，能夠用正常人的身分，好好地生活下去。  
「三叔，你姪子我也講句難聽的：別說其他，單就衝著送我進Coral是你的決定，這個忙你就必須得幫。要不是有小哥，我還真得留在東夏萬奴王的墳墓裡當肥料，不對，鳥飼料。」

說完這些，吳邪睜圓了一雙寫滿期待的眼睛，隱隱放光的兩顆深褐色眼珠子直如琉璃所雕，專注地盯住了兩位叔叔，等待他們的答覆。  
他不會知曉，那一瞬間，吳三省與吳二白都生出了時光倒流的錯覺，彷彿面前坐著的不是個長得比他倆都高的俊朗青年，是個總喜歡扯著叔叔的褲管衣袖裝乖賣萌討鹽水棒冰吃的小奶娃。  
擋不住「天真無邪流」無差別眼波攻擊，前者低聲嘟噥了一句拿你這臭小子沒輒，算是答應，後者則是勾了勾唇角。

Yes！暗中一捏雙拳，吳邪霍地站起身，不想讓兩位長輩看見自個兒臉上太過明顯的得意，「哎，好像聽老爹在喊我呢，我去瞧瞧。」

沒往屋內走兩步，便給吳三省從後邊喊住。  
「我說大姪子啊！」老狐狸的表情是罕有的認真，「我看那小哥確實不簡單，不說是不是吉林張家人，光憑那副身手，再有幾年絕對能混出點名堂。你以後要是接了我的生意……」貌似覺得扯得稍微遠了，頓了頓，用力擺擺手，「算了算了，現在講這個還早。總之你千萬跟人家打好關係，越鐵越好，別給放掉了。」

呃，三叔，您老人家真知道自個兒在說什麼？  
吳邪愣了，剎那間，各種情緒、各種衝動和各種回答全於腦海中以光速過了一遍，最後還是笑了出來。  
「這你放一百萬個心，我跟小哥的關係啊……」右拳捏緊，平舉，輕敲左胸，一個好似宣誓的動作，「那是杠杠滴！」

 

 

Section 55

經過了理當熱熱鬧鬧的除夕、初一、初二，又在年初三順利地遷完了祖墳，年初四的冒沙井似乎相對安靜了一些──當然，安靜也好，如何的熱鬧吵嚷也罷，比起長沙、杭州那樣的城市，小山村永遠寧靜得令人髮指。  
不看黃泥土胚搭成的吳氏宗祠、坑坑窪窪的墳山，也不再看如綠色緞帶般環過村外的小溪。這一回，故事還是要從村裡那幢被整理得幾乎是煥然一新的「冂」字形兩層農民房，吳邪一家人的老宅說起。

不是飯點，飯廳中卻瀰漫著一股食物的香氣，既有水果的清香，也有雞湯的濃香。木頭圓桌上擺著幾只不透明塑料袋、兩只飯盒，還有一個小保溫提鍋。  
吳邪站在桌邊，穿著合身的立領厚棉衣和牛仔褲，圍巾鬆鬆地繞了脖子兩圈，單邊肩膀背著一只不算多大的adidas旅行包，一身預備外出的裝扮。低頭看看如此豐盛的陣勢，又瞧了瞧那不停在飯廳與廚房之間進進出出的人影，忍不住笑道：「媽，別弄了，夠啦夠啦！這別說是到杭州了，車搭到澳洲都吃不完！」

「耍貧嘴！」  
吳媽媽從廚房走出來，一面好笑地瞪了兒子一眼，一面把雙手在圍裙上擦了擦，「好了，都拿上車去吧！」說著便要去拎桌上的那些塑料袋。  
不想這時，一隻裹在薄羽絨服內的胳臂搶先從邊上伸過來，速度極快，一下幾乎把桌面的東西掃空。

這隻胳臂的主人同樣是一副要出門的模樣，肩上背著同款而不同色的旅行包，一頭長髮收在了衛衣帽裡。上身微傾，輕鬆以左手拎起全部的塑料袋，再捧起便當盒，又用右手輕輕一擋吳邪準備動作的手掌，提起盛了雞湯的小保溫鍋。  
俐落地做完這些，他直起身子，逕直看向面前的女人。

四目相對，吳媽媽的肢體和表情都僵了一僵，眼神在瞬間變得極為複雜，笑意一掃而空，尷尬疑惑憂慮甚至是不快都浮了出來，就是再不見除夕夜於同一張桌子邊吃年夜飯時曾表露的和藹慈愛。趕緊眨了眨眼掩飾下去，才又扯出一個笑。  
「小張啊，這幾天沒怎麼招待你，不好意思，別見笑。」  
笑容略顯勉強，不管她真正要掩飾的是什麼，顯然都不算成功。有空再來玩啊之類的客套場面話則被完全地省去。

兩相對比，衛衣帽下的面龐毫無波瀾，只將她似有意若無意所表露的信息統統看進眼裡，然後沉聲道：「謝謝伯母，再見。」  
淡然的音調、簡單的六個字。不難聽出來，張起靈其實也隱藏了一些東西。  
話畢，他看了看吳邪，轉身往屋外去。

原地凝視提著大包小包朝屋門走去的高挑背影，吳家小少爺臉上最顯著的情緒是驚訝──剛才被道出的那句話，並非預先準備好的「台詞」。接著那一眼則表明了，張起靈也知道，他的母親的態度已經與早先不同了，而他們母子倆或許需要一小段無第三者在場的獨處時間。  
幾天前進村子時朦朦朧朧地有過的感覺，霎時間清晰起來。

人與妖怪結合生下的混血兒，離開了只講求天賦力量，只依靠原始本能來生存的海底沉船墓，爬上充滿條條框框的陸地。海北天南，上山入地，見識過北京城的繁華，險險於荒涼酷寒的長白雪山送掉性命。轉眼半年過去了，依然強悍得超乎常理，寡言霸道且極端的固執，渾不把世俗規範放進眼裡。  
可是，確實也有一些什麼，不一樣了。  
更準確地說，張起靈在努力，努力讓某方面的自己不再與從前一樣。

詫異之後，一絲絲酸酸的暖流自吳邪的心口湧現，直至遠去的身影被庭院裡的日光淹沒，仍怔怔地收不回視線。所以他沒有發覺，飯廳裡的另一道目光無聲無息地轉移到了他臉上。

「小邪……」

幽幽的呼喚抓回飄遠的心思。循聲轉臉，母親的面容進入眼簾。

「你年紀不小了，也該開始考慮終身大事了。」一雙粗糙且生了皺紋的手伸到眼前，溫柔地理了理他的衣服和圍巾，「明年過年，能不能帶女朋友回來給媽媽瞧瞧？」

怦咚！心跳一瞬失速，猛撞上胸膛。  
即便早就做了心理準備，自知逃避不是辦法，那一刻，聽出稀鬆平常的話語背後滿含的暗示，對上母親極力要表現得平常卻充滿了希冀的神情，特別是眼角眉梢隱現的憔悴──這兩天怕是沒睡好吧，居然語塞，啥也說不出口。  
呼吸之間，無形的壓力當頭罩下，彷彿站在萬仞懸崖邊，往前一步，退後一步，都可能失足墜入深谷，萬劫不復。又似面對著一座恰好處於平衡狀態的天平，而自個兒手裡握著的，是一只能使局面徹底失衡的砝碼。  
「媽，我……」  
早有了覺悟和決心，此刻卻禁不住地猶豫，因為害怕，更因為不忍。

──我一定會讓我的家人知道，我已經認定了你，這輩子不討媳婦兒，也不要孩子了。可是，這對長輩們來說，畢竟不是太容易接受的事，我還是得顧慮到他們的心情，不能夠太直接。  
──總之你相信我，我會盡量在接下來幾天找一個合適的機會，把情況告訴他們的。

怦咚！怦咚……  
心臟不聽話地猛跳，不知不覺，竟連手心也滲出了涼津津的汗。

若真想要坦白，這就是此行最後的機會。說出來吧，我這輩子就一個男朋友撐死，絕對不會去交什麼女朋友。  
想想張起靈為了這份感情毅然決然做出的那些抉擇和改變，付出性命亦在所不惜，不說，怎麼對得起他？怎麼能夠安心？  
但，轉念想想得知了實情以後，家人們必然要承受的震撼與憂心，今天不管不顧地說出了口，拍拍屁股閃人，今後難道就有辦法安心？

「我……」  
吳邪半歛眼簾，兩手搭上母親瘦削的肩。  
方才走出屋門的那抹挺拔背影、現在掌下的觸感和溫度，兩者是一樣的清晰。  
猶豫半晌，深呼吸，抬眸，微笑。  
「我覺得現在這樣挺好的。不管明年咱們家在哪裡過年，我會再帶小哥回來陪你們。」

 

年初四下午，西斜的日頭落了一半到山後，空中的高積雲比前些天厚了些。連著好幾日的晴朗天氣估計即將到頭，很快要生變化。  
一輛舊舊的小金杯車駛在彎繞如蛇的盤山路上，拐過一個又一個彎。車前，青山與樹影連綿；車後，冒沙井的影子逐漸縮小，終於完全從後視鏡中消失。  
再開出一段路，拐兩個彎，車頭猛地一扭，整輛車貼著路邊山壁的凹陷處停了下來。

車內，駕駛座上，吳邪先是保持手握方向盤、腳踩煞車的姿勢，目視正前方，動也不動地坐著。過了一會兒，口中突然嘖了一聲，有些急切地摸了摸身上的口袋，隨即想起上個月已經戒了菸，不由又嘖了一聲。  
還未想好如何排遣心中的鬱悶，忽聽喀喀兩響，胸前的安全帶鬆脫開，身體立即被一股力量帶得側傾，落入一個堅韌而柔軟的懷抱。胸貼胸，下巴枕著挺闊的肩，正剛好。  
一隻手掌撫上後腦，順著髮絲下滑到後頸處，隨後重複、重複，速度緩慢，力度溫柔。  
感受肢體接觸間傳遞過來的安撫意味，他忍不住輕嘆一口氣，把整張臉埋進對方的頸窩。

──總之你相信我，我會盡量在接下來幾天找一個合適的機會，把情況告訴他們的。

不曉得是坐上車後的第幾次了，耳畔又迴響起進村子前親口許下的保證。  
隨後，聽見自己開口：「對不起……」

張起靈搖了搖頭，修長微涼的手指滑到吳邪的左耳處，撥開耳後的髮，唇瓣覆住那兒的肌膚，重重一吻，烙下暗紅色印記。  
「你沒有對不起我。」

再後，金杯車廂內，輕快的手機來電樂音響起……


End file.
